The Jokes on You
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: My first fanfic! The Joker is about to make his next move on Gotham City. But only this time he wants to extract vengeance on the very place that spawned him in the first place. Enjoy! This is a One-Shot story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jokes on You**

**I do not own Batman, it belongs to DC Comics.**

**Chapter 1: Origin**

"I keep having that same dream every night. The dream that turned my entire life topsy-turvey. It was the night when we raided the Ace Chemicals Plant to commit a sorta heist. Well, I didn't really knew what was actually going on so I'll call it the heist. I had to wear this red bowl on my head and a stupid red cape while doing so. Everything was going well, until some police showed up to take us down. My boys were killed, right in the head and I made a break for it. That was when HE showed up right in front of me. I was panicking, I stumbled back and tripped over the edge hanging under a dangerous vat of chemicals for dear life. HE tried to save me but then the next thing I knew was that I jumped into the vat and my skin was eating away. Then when I looked at myself in the mirror... ha ha, I was a whole new me. But I'll never forget that day, the day when the Bat tried to fry me. Because now, I'm gonna fry him. Haaa hahahahaha!"

**Sorry this chapter was short. Just recalling the events of the Joker's Origin. I hope you liked his P.O.V. though. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jokes on You**

**Chapter 2**

Gotham City. A city of crime, hanuted by mad men and mob dealers. The only person who's responsible for these mad men for their own acts is none of than the self-rightous vigilante himself; Batman.

At the ally of the Iceberg Lounge, a deal is taken place. A van arrives and group of mobsters exit out of the van. Among them is Harvey Dent, AKA Two-Face, who continuously flips his two headed coin. His entire choice is depended on the decision of his coin. One side is good and the other is badly scarred. Out of the Iceberg Lounge comes the Penguin also known as Oswald Cobblepot. He has a big belly, wears a top hat and a suit. He wears a contact on his right eye and always carries an umbrella. He walks in front of Two-Face.

"Alright, bird." Said Two-Face. "Where is it?"

As he asked, Penguin gets out a key that is shaped like a bird and he gives it to Two-Face.

Penguin then says "213 is the one. The code is 4093."

Two-Face, determined about the infomation leaves with what he heard and leaves with his men. Penguin smiles at Two-Face and his men as they both leave. He goes back inside the Iceberg Lounge. While the van was leaving an unknown shadow was watching them at that moment. It is the world's greatest detective himself. As he jumps off the roof of a building he gets into his Batmobile and pursues Two-Face.

Batman followed Two-Face to the Old Abandon Gotham Station. He watches from the shadows on the ceiling as Two-Face finds a row of lockers in the room. He finds locker number 213 and enters the code. He opens the safe and finds nothing but a note. He reads it and in rage Two-Face throws it to the ground.

"That snot nose little bird tricked us." Angryily said Two-Face.

"What do we do now, Two-Face?" Said Thug 1.

"Now where are we gonna find some plutonium?" Said Thug 2.

Two-Face flips his coin and it comes up with 'bad heads.'

"We go back to the drawing board." Confidently said Two-Face as he and his men leaves.

Once they left, Batman drops down and walks to the locker where Two-Face opened it and picks up the note from Penguin and to his view it says. 'Better luck next time, Harvey. If you have any.' Batman then finds some receipts about plutonium for sale at Ace Chemicals along with some fibre of a green string of hair. He leaves the scene.

At the Gotham Police Department, Commissioner Gordon is reading the file on stolen plutonium just then he hears his friend come in through the window.

"You know? You could try the door." Said Gordon greeting Batman.

Batman walks to the Commissioner and presents him some infomation regarding the plutonium.

"Someone is stealing plutonium charges from Ace Chemicals." Said Batman.

"You mean, the Chemical Plant?" Asked Gordon. "That place hasn't been active ever since the finance was dropping. What did you find?"

Batman takes out the receipts from his pocket.

"These were hand made prints on these charges. Someone must've purchased them from a black market dealer."

"And do you know who it is?" Asked Gordon.

"I suspected Penguin is behind this." Said Batman. "He left a locker full of plutonium that Two-Face was supposed to retrieve from there. But then as he opened it..."

"Somebody already beaten him to it." Exclaimed Gordon.

"Exactly." Said Batman. "Only the question is; who?"

Gordon looks away for a second.

"Well, those receipts should provide fingerprints and we can analyse them for DNA. What are you gonna do for the time being?"

Gordon looks back and notices that Batman just vanished out of the window.

* * *

><p>Back at the Iceberg Lounge, inside people are enjoying their meals while music is playing from a band and seals are frolicking in the tank. Penguin is talking with some of his henchgirls and some guests.<p>

"You know I had a rough life before I started all of this." Said Penguin. "I was a vicious bird of pray until-." His talk was cut short when gun shots were heard in the next room and a guard comes flying out with fatal wounds on his chest, he is dead. The guests get into a panic and leave just as Two-Face and his gang arrive. Penguin doesn't seem so surprised seeing Two-Face as he confronts him.

"So did you find what you were looking for my two-faced friend." Mockingly said Penguin as Two-Face grabs him by the coat.

"You liar! You set me up!" Says Two-Face to Penguin's face. "Where is the plutonium?"

"If you really want to know, you should talk to the one who came to me at first." Said Penguin. "Speaking of which, why do you want it so badly?"

"You know very well why, feather boy." responded Two-Face. "Now, who has them? Tell me! Or the coin will change it's mind."

He drops Penguin and he flips the coin. It comes up with bad heads and Two-Face looks with a scary grin on his face as he prepares to make his move.

Will Penguin live or die hiding the truth from Two-Face? And what does Two-Face want with plutonium? What will become of Gotham? Is it at risk. Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jokes on You**

**Chapter 3**

Back where we left off, Two-Face holds Penguin at gunpoint at the Iceberg Lounge.

"Do you know that you're scaring my guests away by shooting up my place?" Asked Penguin as he held his hands up in the air.

"Where is it?" Demanded Two-Face. Penguin doesn't answer and just before Two-Face lost his temper he is about to shoot him. Just then a batarang comes flying and hits Two-Face's hand dropping the gun. He looks up at the balcony and sees Batman standing there. "Kill him!" Shouted Two-Face and his men opened fire on Batman. He gets out his grapple and shoots to the chandelier. He swings away from the gun fire and lands on the chandelier. The men shoot around the chandelier hoping to hit Batman but he gets off in time just as the chandelier gives off and falls on top of two thugs. It didn't kill them but at least they were knocked out. Batman takes on the other two and were holding guns on him, he though throws two batarangs at the hands and lunges at one of them. As Batman knocks out the thug he is attacking, the last thug behind him was about to strike, but Batman's instinct causes him to punch him in the face from where he was facing.

Now that Batman took care of Two-Face's men he goes up to him and he still holds Cobblepot at gunpoint and prepares to kill him.

"Stay back, Batman, or the bird gets it!" Fiercely said Two-Face.

"Let him go, Harvey. You don't want to do this." Said Batman as he consorts with Two-Face.

"Harvey's dead. It's Two-Face now!" Said Two-Face. "Now, either you come too close and I'll cap this bird-brain or I'll flip the coin. Good heads; I'll kill the Penguin and take me in. Bad heads; I'll shoot you first and then I kill this bird. 50/50 chance, Batman. Which is it gonna be? You or the bird?"

Batman puts his head down as an answer and Two-Face flips the coin and when it lands he sees that it's bad heads. He looks at Batman with his gun pointed at him. "Bad luck, Bat!" And then he shoots him in the chest and Batman falls to the ground. Interestingly no blood is coming out of him. Then Two-Face throws Cobblepot to the counter and aims his gun at him.

"You know what happens when somebody told me about a shipment of charges for chemicals to design weapons that wasn't there?" Questioned Two-Face as he cocks his gun. "They say, he's a backstabber." Penguin shuts his eyes just before the gun fired.

However Two-Face trips to the ground dropping his gun and looks back to see the Dark Knight back on his feet unharmed as he pulled him away from Penguin by using the grapple to snag his leg. Two-Face fights back grabbing a second gun and shoots the grapple off Batman's hand. Two-Face gets up and as he points to wear Batman was, he was gone. Two-Face scans the room for Batman. "Come on out and fight, you coward!" Yelled Two-Face across the room. But then Batman out of the darkness lunges at Two-Face and knocks him out finally. With Two-Face incapactiated, Batman walks towards Oswald who is not surprised to see the Batman rescuing him like that.

"You didn't need to risk your neck for me. I had everything under control." Calmly said Penguin.

"He was going to kill you." Responded Batman as he then grabs Penguin by the coat and demands answers. "I want to know where you got the charges for the plutonium that was stolen."

"What plutonium?" Confused Penguin.

"Don't think I don't know but you had receipts stashed in your old locker back at the Old Station. Two-Face wanted to get something out of there. What was it?" Demanded Batman.

"Two-Face is just a fool." Answered Cobblepot. "He only wants the charges so that he can mass produce a chemically charged weapon to eradicate good old Maroni's Business icons." This doesn't surprise Batman. "But why would you think he would use plutonium to do it? He didn't say anything about plutonium."

Batman then carries him to the seal tank and holds him onto.

"What are you doing? Unhand me, you fool."

Penguin is hanging under the tank of vicious seals and Batman continues to ask for answers.

"Don't lie to me!" Angrily said Batman. "I heard them! They said something about plutonium. Now what did they need it for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. They said they came for... for the stuff they want." Penguin answered.

Batman not happy about the infomation he recieved drops Penguin into the tank. Penguin screams for his life but Batman grabs him again by the leg. Penguin is hanging very dangerously close to the water and the seals tried to bite on him.

"Let's try this again." Batman said. "Where did the plutonium charges came from!"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you everything." Screamed Penguin as Batman pulls him back up and lays him down. He straightens his suit and talks. "Two-Face came to me to provide some kind of weapon. A weapon that doesn't allow the plutonium. So I enlisted with some charges for his payment and the plutonium. But the sad thing is... somebody already came to me when I stored them there. He asked for the plutonium and I gave it to him. When I lied to Two-Face about what happened he just took it seriously."

"Then who stole the plutonium? If it wasn't Two-Face, then who? And why doesn't he need it?"

"Two-Face is Two-Face, you fool. He always flips his coin to decide whether or not the plutonium is included or not but he still needed it. And the other questions is that somebody did steal the plutonium but I didn't know who he was. All he said was that he wants the town to go out with a laugh. Guess who that person is..."

Batman thinks and finds out.

"The Joker." Said Batman.

Penguin looks away. "Well, I hope you got what you wanted now leave me alone before I..." As he looks back he sees that Batman vanished. He is now talking to himself.

"Just what I need, a bat to torture my pride." Says Oswald as he gets to cleaning the mess up.

* * *

><p>In the Batcave Bruce Wayne is analysing the items he picked up from the locker. The receipts and the fibre. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler comes in with Bruce's batsuit.<p>

"I hope you don't mind, but I washed all of the stains off your costume." Said Alfred.

Bruce is focused on the analysis and it's effects.

"I can say those are not your charges, Master Bruce." As Alfred looked at the computer screen containing the receipts.

"Neither Penguin or Two-Face was trying to get plutonium charges to manufacture corrosive weapons. Someone else is..." Said Bruce.

"I'd say the night has really come hard tonight." Alfred says.

Bruce taps a key on the computer and examines images of the fibre.

"I didn't know you dyed your hair." Said Alfred making a joke.

"This piece of fibre is linked to none other than the Joker. And the receipts were purchased from the same company he used to work in. Only strangly... these receipts expired years ago, and they include plutonium. Plutonium was made illegally from another company supported by GothCorp. STAR Labs. They contained many substances of plutonium, more deadly enough to be used." Bruce explained

"And you're saying that the Joker got the charges from STAR Labs that he would direct some back to Penguin?" Asked Alfred.

"Exactly." Answered Bruce. "This is the reason why Penguin lied to Two-Face about the misplaced charges. He's heard of them, so he can craft his own weapons for his needs. But all he found was nothing. Because..."

"The Joker stole them." Answered Alfred.

"Bingo." Exclaimed Bruce as he gets up from his chair and puts his suit back on.

"Working late again, Master Bruce?"

As Bruce puts on the batsuit he turns to Alfred. "Only one person can stop the Joker, Alfred." He heads to his car.

"Then I'll prepare your usual breakfast once you return."

The Batmobile rotates to the exit and Batman drives off out of the cave.

Batman is about to go and stop the Joker. What kind of plans is he hatching up? Will Batman stop him? Find out!


End file.
